Stolen enter rescue Mission
by Sadly-Dramatic-Sarah-San
Summary: Akito, the Sohma head, is paying a special visit but he will not be leaving alone, Yuki and Kyo have been stolen and Tohru, with the help of Haru and Momoji are out to rescue them! Yeah I am bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tohru is busily making breakfast in the kitchen and Shigure is sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. Kyo walks in stretching closely followed by a very sleepy Yuki.

"So what's for breakfast?" ask Kyo wandering over to the stove where Tohru is making Bacon and eggs.

"Don't be so nosy, stupid Cat!" says Yuki plopping down beside shigure.

"Shut up Rat boy!"-kyo

"Tohru gets worried about their fighting and avoids the situation by saying, "Oh..Um we're having Bacon and eggs! Hope that's okay! If it's not I can make something else!" starts getting spazy.

"No Honda-san it is fine." Yuki smiles dreamily.

"What ever…" kyo grabs milk outa the fridge and drinks it straight out of the carton then flops down opposite Yuki. After breakfast ((it's a weekend))

Shii-chan speaks up as they sit around the table with full bellies. " Tohru-san that was wonderful and might I add that Kyo and Yuki are looking lovely today!" a big cheesy smile spreads over his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" Kyo and Yuki tower above him. Tohru watches them.

"Can't I say some nice things to my friends and family? Must you always suspect I am up to no good?" he pretends to look hurt.

"Shigure!"-kyo and Yuki

"Okay okay but you can't hurt me for it! Well you see that is um. Akito is coming by today to come and take Yuki and Kyo away for 3 days for special business!" he said it very quickly and is gasping for breath.

Yuki looks horrified, Kyo has an emotion of anger and fear mixed and Tohru is shocked.

"But… why must they go? I mean not to sound rude but what business does Akito have with them?" Says Tohru tentatively.

Kyo snaps outa of his daze and runs to the door, "I need to leave, go on a Journey…." Starts putting on shoes and coat.

Yuki is still paralyzed with fear and Tohru takes him by the shoulder, "Yuki…?"

Shigure watches with a slight frown. As Kyo opens the door a dark figure looms in the door frame…….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Akito loomed infront of Kyo with Hatori behind him. Yuki quickly stood up knocking the table and spilling Shigure's coffee Tohru sat motionless.

"Um Akito isn't it possible we could call the whole thing off?" asked Shigure but one look from Akito kept him quiet.

"Yuki, Kyo get enough stuff for three days and come with us." Said Hatori, but they could tell he didn't want this to happen either, his eyes said, "I'm so sorry…" They knew they couldn't win so they slumped up to their rooms to pack. Tohru got up made a quick bow to Akito and Haa-san then hurried after kyo and Yuki. She stood against the wall between their rooms. "I'm sure it'll be okay! He probably just wants to spend time with you or maybe they are having a celebration!" She tried to sound excited and cheerful. They emerged from their rooms looking like they were going to their own funerals. A slight glance from both of them told Tohru what she said was far from the truth.

Shigure had his arm around Tohru as they watched Hatori's car pull away. "Shigure-San… where are they going?"

"The main house…" he replied heading back into the kitchen.

"Well then can't we go visit them?" she asked hopefully.

"Tohru! No matter what you hear you must NOT go there! No matter how much you miss them!" he left the room and went into his study. This was the first time Tohru had never seen him so sad and angry.

Meanwhile at the main house.

"Momojji! Stop rustling the bush!" said Haru whispering harshly.

"Sorry Haru-San but the branches are scratchy!" they were hiding in the bush waiting for Akito and Hatori to return they wanted to know what was going on.

The car pulled up and Hatori got out quickly and walked to his office with out a second glance. Akito got out and stood waiting for the 2 boys to get their stuff out of the trunk. They starred glaringly at him.

"Yuki, you will go into the house and wait for me Kyo, you stay here. Yuki picked up his stuff glanced at Kyo and headed in.

"What do you want?" asked Kyo harshly.

"Well Kyo, it seems to me you and Yuki need to be… Taught a lesson!" his cold voice washed over Kyo.

"A...lesson?"

"Yes. You two have been getting awfully friendly with that Honda Girl and her 2 friends, to close for my liking! So now I have no other choice but to punish you!" With one sweeping move Akito had Kyo's arm firmly in his grasp and was sliding his hand under Kyo's Bracelet, before he could say anything Akito had broken it, the beads bounced away in every direction. Akito let go of Kyo and backed away picked up a rope tied firmly onto a post in the ground and before he could react, the rope was tied around Kyo's neck like a collar as he transformed.

Yuki jumped up as Akito entered the house.

"As I explained to Kyo, you have to be taught a lesson for you have gotten much to close to Honda and her friends for my liking and need to be punished. Now Yuki, I assume you remember where your room was?" a cold smile spread across Akito's face.

"no...NO! Not again!" Yuki got up and dashed for the door.

"And as I explained to Kyo if you try to leave Miss. Honda's memories shall be suppressed."

Fear was choking him as Akito threw him roughly into the room, the room just for him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Haru and Momojji watched in horror from the bush as they saw what had happened to Kyo and could only imagine Yuki's "Punishment". Kyo roared with hatred as his mutilated body tugged at the rope, but he couldn't leave, he couldn't put Tohru in danger.

Quickly and quietly Haru and Momojji sneaked out of the bush towards Kyo, "Kyo…" Asked Haru from a distance.

"What!" he looked at them as they tried to keep their stomachs down.

"Kyo…. We are going to get Tohru, we are going to help you!"

"The bastard broke it! He broke my godamn Bracelet! I'll kill Him! Keeping me chained up like a dog!" roared Kyo.

"Kyo shut up and listen a minute! Do you know what he is doing to Yuki?" asked Haru sharply.

"No…"

"Well don't you worry, Tohru-kun will save you!" said Momojji. They all looked toward the house when screams began to issue from it. Screams of pain and horror.

"…Yuki…" they all said.

"Don't just stand there! Go get help!" said Kyo.

They left as quietly as they came just as Akito came back out.

"Awe. Good you're still here..."

The house was quiet, Shigure was writing in his office and Tohru sat starring out the window, wondering how Yuki and Kyo were doing. The silence was turned into an explosion of noise as Momojji paraded in threw the front door followed by Haru, " Tohru we must go NOW!" said Haru. Shigure peeked out of his office, with his small reading glasses on, "What's going on?"

"Shigure! You know what's going on! And we're taking Tohru!" said Momojji.

"Do as you wish but don't leave Tohru for a moment." He disappeared back into the office.

"Shoes on now Tohru! We have to go on a rescue mission like in the movies!" Momojji said excitedly.

They arrived at the main house and crept through the bushes quietly. They arrived a short ways from where Kyo was tied up, "Tohru… no matter what you see you must not make a sound! Do you understand me?" Haru looked her in the eye.

"Yes…but..."

"Hatori is standing by just in case with Kisa and Hiro."

They walked a few more paces and Kyo came into view. "Kyo…." She whispered quietly. Kyo's ugly head turned as he caught a glimpse of her in the bush, a tear streamed down his face.

"Akito broke his bracelet… we have to find all the beads..." said Momojji. Scouring the ground for them.

"What about Yuki?" she asked.

"Yuki will have to wait, we need Kyo…." A lot of the beads were visible out on the grass around Kyo but some had rolled into clumps of bush. Finally they collected them all. "Haru-San um... how do we remake the bracelet when the string is broken…?

"We don't we just need these for later when we have some string back at Shii-Chan's place."

"But then how do we change him back?"

"You…"

"Me?"

"Don't you remember last time?" asked Momojji.

She got up a crept out of the bush, "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned to look at her as more tears streamed down his face. She ran towards him and wrapped him in a huge hug. She felt him changing back into a human then a cat. Now they had to save Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tohru, cluching Kyo tightly against her chest, followed behind Haru and Momoji into the house.

"Momoji, you stay here and keep watch and if someone comes whistle okay?" said Haru.

"Okey dokey Haru-san!" he said saluting. They walked down a long hall with no doors except for one at the very end, there was nothing on the walls.

"This hall is so plain… a mystery…" murmured Haru. They reached the door and Lent their heads against the door, form inside they could hear muffled moans and sobs.

"Yuki-san?" asked tohru through the door, "Yuki-San it's me Tohru…"

Silence then, "T-tohru..? Please get , me out of here.." said a strange voice that hardly sounded like Yuki at all.

"Haru… How do we get in? It's locked." She looked down at the silver padlock.

"Like… THIS!" he hit the door with one hard kick it cracked in the middle. He kicked again and again until he could through his weight against it making a spot big enough for them to get through. Moving aside Haru let Tohru in first. The room was dark with borded up windows and in a far corner, sat a hunched form,

"Yuki!" she dashed over to him handing Kyo to Haru, Kyo's cat eyes watched her go with regret.

"Yuki-San! Are you okay? What did Akito do to you?" Yuki's eyes turned to her and before she knew it he flung his arms around her, soon a little rat was lying on her lap, unconscious. A poof sounded from behind Tohru as Kyo turned back into a human. A rough red bleeding mark circled his neck where the rope had been. Squealing Tohru turned to the wall.

"Guess I'd better find some clothes huh?" asked Kyo going out the broken door. He returned a few minutes later dressed and carrying Yuki and his suitcases.

"Time to…" a sharp whistle issued form the front door, Momoji's whistle. Tohru picked up yuki and scrambled out of the door they ran out the front door grabbing Momoji as Akito came into view. Akito only smiled, a cold ahrd smile, and seemed to be looking past Tohru and the others, straight at Kyo, who's face was being distorted in pain as he tried to will away his transformation. Falling to the ground he clutched his head and began to shake violently.

"Kyo-Kun!" Tohru turned to go to his aid but was stopped by Akito's slim arm around her neck. "Now Miss. Honda, I don't believe you were invited into my home at any point, nor you two…" Akito gestured towards Haru and Momoji who were standing frustrated at being able to do nothing. "Why don't we just see how long this filthy cat can control it… and then we will dispose of you Miss. Honda!" Akito's grip tightened around her neck.

"ah…." Was all she could say.

"You.. let her GO! I-I'll k-kill you!" Kyo was standing hunched over, a look of intense pain on his face. "I-I'll Kill you!" Kyo lunged forward knocking Akito off balance and reeasing his group on Tohru, who fell to the floor gasping for air. She saw that Haru had picked up Yuki, and was grateful. Kyo collapsed onto the floor gasping and breathing heavily. Akito took this chance to grab tohru, drag her out side and shove her into the car. Haru amd Momoji chased after them buit couldn't keep up.

"Now Miss. Honda, I don't think having your memories erased will be good enough… no… perhaps we shall permanently dispose of you…."

_Well I hope you like it and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Crap!" Haru turned back towards Kyo and, who was breathing hard and in immense pain. "I'll… Kill Akito if he dose…anything to …. Tohru!" He got up, using the Door frame for balance. "I WILL SAVE HER!" he yelled.There was a poof as Yuki became human again. He went to the suitcases and quickly got dressed. "tohru…." He whipsred. Yuki looked to Kyo who was sweating and resisting the change. _He's being so strong…. _He thpought.

"Lets stop standin' around and save Tohru-San!" yells Momoji raising a fist!

"we should need wings to catch up to them! A mystery that ox's don't have wings thoguh…" haru starred off into space.

"OR NOT!" yelled Yuki and Kyo.

"well… we could just call a Taxi or …" momoji was cut off as Yuki, Haru and Kyo began running as fast as they could in the direction of Akito's car.

"Yeah! It's like In the Movies!" he cried running after them.

Akito locked the doors of the car. "Now miss. Honda.. if you try to escape, I will be cross!" said Akito coldly from the front seat. Tohru looked up at her with streaming eyes. "Why?" she asked plainly.

"Simpley because I don't like you miss. Honda! Or maybe, death isnt as bad as forgetting….. hmmm? Forgetting Kyo and Yuki?Are you that dumb to not realise I am not going to kill you, only a trick to send them off on the wrong path really! Hatori shall erase your memories, so when they do see you… well it will be amusing won't it?"

Tohru's face lit up with, a horrified surprise. "noo….."

Monday Morning School!

Tohru walked out of her grandfather's house and off to school. She had had a splitting headache the day before but seemed okay today. She walked into the busy school and to her locker, then off to class. Taking her seat she saw Uo-Chan and Hana-chan come walking over **BTW Akto got a hold of them and wiped their memories of the Sohma's as well ** the sat down together and beganm to chat before class begun. There was a rustling of desks and the Prince Yuki Fan club came bounding in, "Our Prince has arrived!"

Yuki walked in followed closley by Kyo, their heads hung and a darkness about their faces, for they thought Tohru was dead. Taking their seats, with out looking around the room.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon! How's it going? Any Cat st-" but **I don't know his name** was cut off when Kyo's Hand wrapped tightly around his collar, "Shut up! NOW!" he threw him into a nearby desk.

"Woah! " said the class in unison.

A Girl pranced up to Yuki, "g-Good morning, Sohma-san um I-" she stopped as Yuki gave her a Glare that could scare away a bear.

The class was of course muttering about what they were like today.

"Wow wonder what has their ginch in a knot?" asked Uotani quietly. Tohru and Hana shrugged.

"Their waves are….. in such a darkness…. What could have happened to make them like this?" asked Hana giving her wave report.

Until now Tohru hadn't said anything, "Maybe, soemone should talk to them…. Or maybe… ask them what's wrong….?" Said Tohru quietly.

"Now Tohru we don't wan t you going near them! Can't ave them throwing YOU into desks and such!" Uo-chan wrapped her in a hug,Kyo and Yuki looked up at the sound of Tohru's voice and name.

"It can't be…s he " said Kyo starring wide eyed at his desk,

"But how?" asked Yuki.

They both looked in Tohru's direction.

"TOHRU!" "HONDA-SAN!" the said at the same time.

Tohru looked over at them in shock. "Um yes…?" she asked.

"We thought Akto had Killed you! What the hell happened?" asked Kyo

"Uhm… sorry to be rude but who is Akito and why would they want to kill me?"

"D-don't you remember?" asked Yuki.

"Actually, Sohma-san, I can't seem to remember your friend's name, I'm so sorry that I've gone an forgot, but I don't believe ever learning his name!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kyo's eyes opened wide and began to fill with tears, he stood quickly, knocking his knees on his desk, and ran out of the room so no one would see the tears that slipped down his cheek.

"Oh dear! I must have really offended him!" Tohru panicked.

"oh no Honda-san… he just well… his name is Kyo. Sorry for disturbing you…." Yuki sat down and turned away as he too held back tears. For they both knew what had happened. Akito had erased her memory. They had been tricked! Akito had planned it that way!

The bell rang and students got up quickly, determinded to leave. Tohru walked down the hall alone because Uo-san and Hana-san had classroom duty. She walked looking down at the floor, very tired, when A creature that was unmistakedly a kid ran in front of her. "Tohru! Tohru! Do you know me?" he asked. The little boy was wearing a girls uniform, but hse thought it looked very cute on him.

"Oh I'm sorry! I don't! But would you like to tell me so we can be friends?" but before the boy could reply andother, whom looked older, came around the corner. She starred in wonder at his black and white hair.

"Sorry. Momoji gets… out of hand sometimes…." He trailed off, looking at her with a definat sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no! it's Okay! But maybe I will see you tomorrow cuz I have to go work! Nice meeting you!" and she ran off donw the hall.

"She really dons't remember…" momoji mumbled and Haru put his arm around him and the walked away.

Kyo lay on the roof looking up at the sky, While Yuki sat out by his secret base, both knowing they could never share this with Tohru again. And to make matters worse, it was nearing the end of the year, their last year of High school. Although he had dug it a deep hole to be forgotten in, Kyo could always see the pile of dirt, always reminding him, so perhaps it wasn't as bad if she didn't remember. Then she wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Grandpa! I'm Hoooooome!" called Tohru. There was no response so she thought he must have gone out. She set about doing some chores before work. Pulling on her uniform she thought about Sohma-Kun and his Cousin, Kyo. Why had they acted out like that, why was Kyo familiar. A sharp twang of pain hit her brain and she through her hands onto her skull, wincing. "What was that?" she asked the empty house. Shortly after she set off for work. She pushed through the door and headed to get her cleaning supplies, when a young boy, probably in grade eleven sprang around the corner and stopped dead, starring at her. His blonde hair gave her the imprerssion he wasn't only Japanese.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked.

"Oh no! Of course not! By the way, I am Tohru Honda," she bowed.

"Oh.. yeah… I'm Momoji Sohma," he bowed as well.

"Are you related to Yuki-Kun?"

"Ya, I am. Yuki is my cousin." He looked at the floor, "I'd better go, see ya…"

"Bye!" she waved after him, people sure were acting strange today.

Watching him leave, she had another sharp twinge of pain, worse than before. "oooh. Maybe I should take it easy…" She walke dout of the building after have ing done her work for the night, and to her surprise there was Yuki Sohma and His cousin, Kyo, standing outside. Like they'd been waiting.

"Oh good even Sohma-Kun!" she bowed, "and you too Kyo-Kun" she bowed again.

"Would you mind if we walked you home, it isn't safe at night…." Asked Yuki.

"Oh sure! That'd be lovely!" They began walking one on either side of her, when a huge pain hit her and she blacked out.


End file.
